1. Field
Example embodiments of the following disclosure relate to an apparatus and method for reconstructing a super-resolution three-dimensional (3D) image from a depth image, and more particularly, to technology for generating a super-resolution/super-precision 3D image, by relocating an error point using, for example, a matched color or ambient depth shape information to reduce an error in a boundary area, determining a super-resolution performance area of the depth image, and determining a density of a pixel to be inserted in a form in which a weight is assigned to a difference in a value of z, in the determined super-resolution performance area.
2. Description of the Related Art
In image processing, a three-dimensional (3D) image may be reconstructed from a two-dimensional (2D) depth image using a depth image processing process.
In the depth image processing process, noise points occurring around a boundary of an object or forming a large angle with a camera, for example, may be removed from a depth image, and the depth image without the noise points may be used to reconstruct the 3D image.
When a reflected infrared reflectance (IR) value at a position at which pieces of depth information differ is used for depth calculation, the value may bring about an error. Accordingly, removing the noise points may result in resolution deterioration, or shape distortion, and the like. In addition, holes may be represented in a final 3D image to be reconstructed.
In addition, in a widely used super-resolution process, a 2D super-resolution may be performed with respect to a depth image. Accordingly, the super-resolution may fail to be performed sufficiently with respect to a surface of an object inclined in a z direction, and holes may be generated.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improvement upon the reconstructing of a 3D image from a depth image using a super-resolution operation.